


The Lovers

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Science, Body Modification, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot moment in the life of a pair of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> written for ’s Feb. 26, 2011 round, for the prompt “PWP”.

Blaster squirmed and tugged at the cables Tracks had wound around his arms. The warrior had been meticulous in tying them, intricately weaving the two cables together and knotting them into a tight sheath that held his arms together behind his back. It was tighter than usual, but Tracks had also been more worked up than usual after their last battle.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Tracks said, leaning forward so that his chest plates rested against the communication specialist’s arms. “The perfect display. It makes me want to take you right now.”

“Then do it.” Blaster squirmed again, not because of the cables themselves but because of how aroused the binding process had made him. His cord was already straining against his codpiece, and had been since the first of the cables had been brushed over his back plates.

“You don’t want the rest?” The blue mech trailed a loose cable across a silver thigh invitingly.

“Not right now.” The red mech shuddered at the touch of the cable and his cooling system turned up a notch. “Please, I need you.”

“All right.” Tracks trailed the loose cable across Blaster’s thigh one last time, then set it aside and ran his hands down the carrier’s chest plates and to his codpiece. “Open for me.”

With a sigh, Blaster allowed his codpiece to slide back and reveal his interface equipment. His cord stood at attention the moment it was free, electricity crackling along the copper wire modification wrapped around it. He moaned as the energy transferred to Tracks’ hand when the blue mech wrapped it around his cord.

“So very ready,” Tracks said contemplatively. “I’m almost sorry to waste your mod today.”

“Later,” Blaster hissed, thrusting into the warrior’s hand. His systems tingled as the electricity left his cord and was conducted through Tracks’ body and back into him. “Stop talking and put your cord in me.”

Tracks exhaled air against his audio receptor in a way that could have almost been a chuckle, but sounded a touch too aroused. He moved the hand on Blaster’s cord down to the red mech’s valve and dragged a finger through the lubricant gathering at the edges. The communication specialist moaned again when the blue mech slid the finger inside.

“More.” The red mech panted a bit, trying to pull more cool air into his systems. “Please, Tracks, I need more.”

The warrior thrust his finger into Blaster twice before removing it entirely. Blaster whimpered at the loss. Tracks gave another of those airy, aroused chuckles as he brought the finger up to the carrier’s lips. The red mech sucked it inside automatically, cleaning his lubricant off of his lover’s finger with a thorough application of his glossa. As Blaster worked, Tracks opened his own codpiece and used his free hand to line his cord up with the red mech’s valve.

Blaster’s mouth flew open at the sensation and an utterly satisfied sound came from his vocalizer. It was repeated as Tracks drew back and thrust in again.

“Is that better?” Tracks pulled Blaster back against his chest plates as he continued thrusting.

The red mech nodded, unable to speak as his systems were overwhelmed by the pleasure he had been wanting so badly. 

“Good.” The warrior used one hand to pull Blaster’s head down against his shoulder and put the other back on his cord. Very carefully, he angled his fingers so that the electricity from the carrier’s modification would jump from them to his own cord—and by extension into Blaster’s valve.

Blaster screamed at the new sensation, bucking against Tracks’ hold. The blue mech held him tightly and continued thrusting into the red mech’s valve, groaning as the electricity he was conducting pulled him closer to overload.

Blaster whimpered as the sensations washed through him, the electricity making his valve clamp down tightly on Tracks’ cord and giving the warrior the opportunity to stimulate every sensor cluster inside the passage. He was close to overload already.

“Please,” the communication specialist whimpered. “Please, please, please…”

“Please what, beautiful?” Tracks asked, speeding up his thrusts. He was on the edge of overload already, thanks to his previously revved up state and the electricity from Blaster’s mod and he wanted to make sure the red mech went with him.

“ _Harder_. Please, harder!” Blaster shifted so that Tracks could increase his pace. The blue mech did so, slamming his hips into Blaster’s with harsh clangs that almost drowned out the other mech’s pleased cries.

Without warning, Blaster’s valve clamped down on Tracks’ cord so tightly he couldn’t move and the red mech’s frame crackled with electricity as he overloaded. The electricity channeled itself into Tracks as well, forcing the warrior’s systems into overload moments after his lover.

They sat on the floor together for long moments afterward, cooling fans running at their highest setting and smoke whisping up from their joints.

“Holy Primus,” Blaster said weakly. “If that’s anything like how you feel when I’ve got my cord in your port, you are so getting one of these mods, too.”


End file.
